


Five Things Faora-Ul did during Dawn Of Justice & one she didn't

by Keenir



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: 5 Things, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some silliness.  The first chapter is written before seeing more than previews for the sequel film.<br/>(the first chapter will also be the shortest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A note left for Clark Kent to find and read

To:   Kal El

I am abiding by the terms of your demand as victor.  You instructed me to remain uninvolved in the power struggles and battles of this world you deemed yourself protector of.   I have heard the human appropriate phrase is "How's that working out for you?"

From:   Faora Ul

 


	2. At the Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faora attends the funeral.

Her uniform flush between her skin and the human clothes she was wearing, Faora-Ul stood at the bottom of the front porch steps.

Martha Kent stood at the top of those steps, looking down at her.  _Some mothers would send her away, after all the fighting she did with their son.  Some would slap or hit her, with all the fury of seeing her alive while the more righteous - the good son, the dutiful protector and helper - lies in the next room, as dead as the world he had been born on.  All I want to know is why this woman did nothing, while my son and his new friends did everything._

"Thank you for coming," Martha says at last.

"K-  He rightly deserves recognition."

_I suppose a wake can be considered that,_ Martha reflected.  _We remember who he was and what he did - and that requires recognizing both who and what._   "What will you do now?"

Faora looked at Martha.  "That question would be more suited for his widow."

"I know what the two of you talked about, young lady," Martha said.  "You had an agreement - an understanding."  _And my son was the rolled-up newspaper, ready for if you misbehaved._

"The underlying conditions and facts have not changed, Martha," Faora said.  "Now there is even less reason to rouse myself to care about what befalls this world."

"You cared?"

"There was an equal to myself.  Now my skills will dull for lack of exercise.  For now."

"You're going to reach out to...to those two who fought alongside my son?"

_There are things you do not understand; for all that you have raised a Kryptonian, you still do not know._ "I have no reason to do so."

Martha sighed.  "Well, you're welcome to pay your respects," and stood aside so she could enter.


	3. In the flames of government

_Everything is burning._

Well, everything surrounding him.  All the aisles and chairs and tables and ashes which had once been civilians and members of government and news.  _It was like in that movie Lois liked, everything is on fire_.  Everything but himself.

And her.

"Why are you here?" Clark asked, his throat feeling far too similar to how it had been in the Kryptonian air aboard Zod's ship....far too similar for comfort.  And it was hotter.  A bit.

"You did not notice me," Faora remarked, taking no snub from the fact.  "I desired entertainment, and..." spreading her hands like a human.  Seeing the look in his slightly reddening eyes, she added, "I did none of this, Kal-El.  Were I involved in a strike against a government of this world, I would not be so sloppy."

"It is a mess, isn't it?" Clark said.  "As though everyone here was...  I was the target," he said, his eyes turning fully red, but not firing.

"Do you require assistance in your revenge?" Faora asked, curious. _If not, there are many ways I can depart this pyre without notice._

The red left his eyes.  "No.  No, this was the doing of one man.  I can handle him."  As he began to leave, "Thank you, though."

'One man.'  "Zod once said the same of you," Faora remarked when Kal-El had left. 


End file.
